Team Ten
by Terez
Summary: Chapter 3 Smoke: Shikamaru smokes, leading to thoughts of their Sensei. Series of stories about team ten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.**

 **The plan for this is to be a series focused around team ten with no specific time line. It will predominantly focus on team ten and their interactions with others either as a group or individual bases.**

 **This one I'll say is post Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

It all happens rather quickly.

A flurry of moment, attacks from every direction and numbers they simply aren't prepared for.

Inos' body slumps just as the ninja raises their kunai preparing to strike at Chōjis back. She takes over, easily slipping into the other ninjas body and redirecting the attack back at the stunned enemy. She pays no mind as her own body begins to fall, focused solely on the defense of their overwhelmed teammate.

Shikamaru stays back, attempting to assess their situation and tend to her abandoned body; shadow darting across the ground, catching her lifeless form before she falls, linking them together instantly. The kunai comes up in defense of their shared position as Shikamaru knocks back his own attacker, cursing at how quickly they've come overrun.

He doesn't have the time to settle and think.

''Dammit'' he curses under his breath, jumping back in an attempt to put some distance between him and the enemy. He glances over as he moves, watching where Ino lands, trying not to move her into the path of danger while he avoids his own. With his attention split and multiple targets it's inevitable that one slips through the cracks while he's busy with someone else. He senses the impending attack of the blade before it happens. He knows he doesn't have the time to defend against the kunai just as he turns taking Inos safety over his own, knowing if they stay connected she'll be stabbed too. He severs the connection just as the blade bites into his shoulder letting Inos body roll safely away in a cloud of dust. Searing pain shoots from the wound as blood begins to pool, gritting his teeth against the pain the shadows spring to life at his command, killing the enemy.

Instantly it's the wrong move as a cloud of smoke engulfs him, cutting off his vision.

''Shikamaru look out!" He hears Ino cry out, her voice rattling around his head through a mental link, the second he loses sight of the world.

A shapeless form appears, a mental picture curtsey of Ino, a blinding light in a sea of darkness behind closed eyes as he jumps back narrowly dodging the blade meant for his throat. Then metal scarps against metal as he forces his eyes open rapidly blinking against the tears that collect he catches sight of blonde hair and purple clothes.

''Thanks'' he breathes out coughing as the smoke begins to settle. His eyes burn and vision blurred as the world struggles to comes back into view.

'"Shikamaru!" Chōji shouts with deep concern while Ino spins the blade in her hand neatly severing the artery of his attacker.

His movements are slow as he glances up in Chōjis direction, clouded thoughts not fully clear yet due to the smoke. Luckily years of training take hold though as he registers the other ninja ahead of Chōji charging directly at him and Ino. Pulling the chakra blade he throws it with perfect precision, surprise coloring his face when the other ninja screams his name and Chōjis arm reaches out blocking the blade just in time to sink into his own arm.

Blinking in confusion his mind swims, trying to process everything when a voice chuckles behind him ''did you just try to kill your own teammate?''

Turning back the world spins as Kankuro hazily comes into view sounding further away than he is. Eyes travel down the outstretched hand of the sand ninja moving slowly along the chakra threads, connected to Inos' body, it takes far longer to register than he'd like to admit that it's Kankuro controlling her.

Pushing himself up from the ground he cringes with a cough, his chest aching in protest as he struggles to fight off the effects of the smoke. ''Give her to me,'' he crocks out horsey, swaying slightly on unsteady feet.

''Are you alright?'' Kankuro asks in concern, eyes widening in shock when Shikamaru sways again then his eyes roll to the back of his head and he begins to drop.

He doesn't hear the question or see Kankuro start forward to grab him as the world turns black.

* * *

 **A/N: The original plan was for this to be a one shot but it got away from me so now it's a two shot. if anyone is interested in seeing more let me know I have several ideas in various stages of completion and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

 **Hope you all enjoy part 2**

* * *

The throbbing in his head is immense, his mouth dry and tongue heavily. He groans and instantly regrets the pitiful noise that manages to escape; he wants nothing more than to curl up in the dark and be left alone.

Instead a coughing fit begins, slow at first then quick to build. Violent hacks now rip through his body while he vaguely hears someone call out when he sits up. His stomach lunges in protest at the movement and the bucket that is placed in his lap arrives just in time for him to hurl.

The bile burns his already ruined throat as he gasps, struggling to suck in air, but even that is excruciating.

Everything hurts.

"Take it easy, just breath."

He only barely makes out the voice, shuttering for a moment before lifting his head, eyes heavy with exhaustion, "Kankurō?" He pushes out through broken lips.

"You were poisoned you need rest." The sand ninja explains as he sits back in his chair.

"Where are we?" He asks glancing around the room, knowing he's not in Suna.

''At a village over a day out from Suna,'' Kankurō confirms his suspicions. ''people were kind enough to let us stay. I didn't have enough time to get you home," he adds at the inquisitive look.

Shikamaru nods silently in agreement wheezing slightly through the pain. "Where's Ino and Chōji?"

Kankurō sighs as he jesters over his shoulder, "they didn't want to take the other room."

He chances another glance, turning his head in the direction of the darkened corner where they rest in a pile of blanks. Eyes quickly scanning them over, he's pleased to see that the only wound seems to the one he had inflicted.

"Don't do that again," he mutters out as best he can turning in Kankurōs direction.

"Excuse me?" Kankurō challenges, with a slight snarl as he sits up.

Shikamaru for his part remains unphased by the tone. "Don't use Ino as a human shield again.'' He says coughing as he leans into the bucket.

"Great way to thank someone who just saved your ass," he bites out in turn. "Twice I might add."

"That's not—" Shikamaru starts, swallowed up by another hard coughing fit that inevitably triggers puking.

Kankurō cringes through the whole ordeal before leaning in to take the bucket, neatly depositing an empty one in its place as he stands. He moves across the room without a word, opening the door to shove the puke filled bucket into the unsuspecting hands of his subordinate. "Clean this out and bring it back," he orders, then mutters something else that Shikamaru doesn't quite make out, shutting the door without waiting for a response.

"Kankurō," Shikamaru calls out weakly, clearly determined to have this conversation.

''Look, save it," Kankurō snaps, cutting him off as he sits back down, pointing over his shoulder. "She already told me you were going to bitch me out for doing that with her. So I've already heard it. You guys freakin' weird." He grumbles folding his arms over his chest as he settles back into the chair.

"She what?" He asks sucking in air and eyes widening, he can only imagine the rambling Ino went on.

Kankurō grins knowing the slight crack in his voice, knowing it's not due to the poison. "Yeah can that girl talk," he says grin growing. He knows he shouldn't aggravate him given the circumstances but he's not about to pass on messing with Temari's boyfriend.

''She droned on and on. 'Shikamarus really not going to like that','' he says voice going up a few octaves, mocking Ino. '''You completely messed up our formation. Shikamaru is the one who's suppose to watch me. Chōji got stabbed because he thought I was back in my body. You interfered on generations worth of teamwork, blah blah blah''' he leaves out the part where she tangents into their fathers, their shared losses and the sudden responsibility of being the heads of their clans. ''If I didn't know better I'd think there was something going on between you two.'' He says with a straight face and a slight glare, biting his tongue to keep the grin from splitting across his face; and really the knock at the door is unexpected but it's all he can do to keep from laughing as he gets up when Shikamaru jumps at the sound.

He returns a moment later with the other bucket, then begins to pull stuff out on the nearby table. Letting the silence hang a little longer.

''It isn't like that,'' Shikamaru says spitting into the bucket, head still throbbing, and voice almost gone. Truthfully he's ready to pass back out.

''I know,'' Kankurō responses with a small smirk as he begins to mix things into a glass, deciding to let off on the teasing with how weak he sounds. ''Temari explained how you guys work when I mentioned how I didn't like how close you two were.'' He walks back over with the glass holding out the purple liquid in some sort of offering.

''Our relationship doesn't work if we don't trust each other.''

''Funny,'' Kankurō laughs. ''She said the same thing, right before she punched me.''

Shikamaru shakes his head with a hint of a smirk as the small chuckle he gives turns into a cough ''sounds like her,'' he says reaching out to take the glass, stopped short when Kankurō pulls it back out of reach.

''Just something to keep in mind,'' he says with the best menacing grin he can he can manage, unable to avoid one last jab. ''The guy that knows how to treat the poisons knows how to administer them.'' He pushes the glass forward again, the purple liquid sloshing unappetizingly. ''And I could always use a new puppet.''


	3. Smoke

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

 **A/N: thought I'd do one on just team ten.**

* * *

 **Smoke**

His fingers itch as he pulls the pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket, flipping the top open with a practiced ease. The entire operation is rather therapeutic as he pulls the cigarette out and drops the box back into his pocket. Slipping the tip of the cigarette between his lips he cups the other end in preparation to light it.

The flame blazes to life as he draws the lighter closer, the heat warming his numbed fingers against the cold. The end of the cigarette catches quickly, emitting a soft orange glow in the dark. The lighter is returned to the pocket as he repositions the cigarette taking a long hard drag.

He closes his eyes as smoke flows back, hitting his throat and dropping into his lungs; for a moment he can almost imagine Asuma is standing there with them. He holds it for a moment, until his lungs ache before breathing out a bellow of smoke.

His body relaxing as the tension too leaves his body.

''Really Shikamaru,'' Ino groans waving her hand in front of her face against the offending smoke. ''You know you shouldn't be smoking those.'' She can't help snap, even if the smell reminds her of Asuma; reminds her of simpler times.

Missions spent bonding as a team, diners in celebratory victories. Watching his relationship bloom with Kurenai. Excited for what it would bring and unsuspecting of the heartache that would follow.

He was there with watchful eyes and guiding hands.

And always the smell of smoke.

''Leave him alone Ino,'' Chōji moans out in exhaustion, as he shifts the baggy t-shirt, starving and tired. He trudges alongside them, knowing he shouldn't, but he takes great comfort in the smell of the smoke; he can almost imagine Asuma too is walking beside them.

The chuckle that he would give around the cigarette as the three of them bicker, full and hearty and warm; though he imagines he wouldn't be too thrilled with Shikamarus new habit. He'd hurry home from the mission to his wife and daughter, spend his days enjoying the peace they fought so hard to earn.

He can pretend that Mirai isn't growing up without her father, that they hadn't lost him all those years ago.

Imagine if even for a moment that that he's here in the flesh and not just the stories they tell and a grave they visit.

Shikamaru sighs as he flicks the cigarette, knocking the ash off before he takes another drag, careful to blow the smoke in the opposite direction. Ino watches, face scrunched up slightly as the cigarette burns down, then leans over suddenly to pluck it from his hand when he pulls it from his mouth.

Both of her teammates watch wide eyed as she lifts the cigarette quickly to her own lips, without hesitation, face steeled in determination.

''In-" Shikamaru starts, coughing out smoke, trying to stop what he knows is about to happen.

She sucks in as deep a breath as she can mange, realizing the mistake she's made all to late. Face instantly contorts in pain as she rips the cigarette from her mouth, overtaken with a coughing fit of her own, struggling to breath. She shoves the cigarette at Chōji, eyes red and moves away when he gingerly takes it from her.

He stares at it for a moment before hesitantly bringing it to his own mouth, the wet cotton just barely past his lips and takes the smallest puff. His lips curl back in disgust and immediately he blows the smoke straight back out, handing it right back to Shikamaru he goes to check on Ino.

Shikamaru shakes his head at his teammates, bringing the cigarette up, cringing when the wet cotton touches his lips. He takes a last drag, savoring it as he stomps out the butt. Blowing out the last puff of smoke he walks away knowing the smell will fade all too quickly, as me moves after his team.

Remembering the man who smelled of smoke.

* * *

 **A/N: share your thoughts and ideas are welcome :)**


End file.
